


Dark Ropes and Ardyn's Hands

by Grac3



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crying, Mindfuck, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grac3/pseuds/Grac3
Summary: Noctis wakes in the middle of the night to find Ardyn intruding on their campsite. As the others sleep on, Ardyn reveals his nefarious plan regarding Noctis.





	Dark Ropes and Ardyn's Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkmeme prompt:
> 
> Ardyn/Noctis, non-con, oral  
> Ardyn restrains Noctis and gives him an unwelcome blowjob.

Noctis woke to rustling outside the tent. He groaned and sat up. His companions had heard nothing, and slept on unawares.

Noctis shifted to look over his shoulder, and frowned.

There was a man outside.

Noctis pushed his way out of the tent. "Are you okay?"

Noctis walked around the tent, and froze at the sight of their visitor.

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you."

Noctis grit his teeth. "You're not a hunter."

"I could be," Ardyn said.

Noctis balled his hands into fists. "What do you want?"

Ardyn held his arms out wide. "I wished to bask in the beauty of Lucis. It truly is… glorious at night."

Noctis sneered. "Try again."

Ardyn gasped. "Oh, prince, you wound me." He put his hand over his heart. "You believe I would lie to you?"

"Of course I do."

Ardyn sighed. He dropped his arms to his side. "You want to know what I want?"

He took a step forward, with a smirk playing on his lips.

"You," he breathed.

Noctis blushed. His eyes widened, his hands loosened, and he took a step back. "What for?"

Ardyn's smile faltered, then was replaced with a look of glee. "Oh, Noctis! Are you a virgin?"

Noctis blushed. "None of your business."

Ardyn laughed. "Oh, I did not expect this!" He paused to catch his breath. "Your self-control is astonishing. There must have been hundreds of girls throwing themselves at the prince, all looking for their fifteen minutes of fame in the tabloids. And yet you remained loyal to Lady Lunafreya."

Ardyn took a step forward and leaned closer to Noctis. He dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "Tell me, do you think she has been so loyal?"

"Shut up!" Noctis barked.

Ardyn chuckle. "Relax, I only jest. Besides, I think you will be adulterous before your beautiful fiancée."

"Wh-"

Noctis blinked, and they were somewhere else. No longer were they in the safety of the haven, but deep within the dungeon. Ardyn was a mere few paces in front of Noctis, and he moved ever closer towards him. Noctis backed away, only to have a tree block his retreat.

Noctis gasped, and his heart began to hammer in his chest, and Ardyn chuckled.

"Where are we?" Noctis demanded. "What did you do?"

Ardyn smirked. He continued his advance.

Noctis threw his arm out to summon a weapon…

And nothing happened.

"What? Where are my weapons? Wha did you do?"

Ardyn took the last few steps until he was standing directly in front of Noctis, always keeping his face angled to the ground – until he didn't.

Noctis' face fell, and paled.

Ardyn's face was covered in darkness: two black circles surrounded his eyes and spread down his cheeks.

"Relax, Noctis. I mean you no harm."

Ardyn's voice was distorted: deep and gravelly.

Before Noctis could react, thick ropes of darkness rose from the ground and curled around his arms. Noctis struggled against them, in vain: the ropes lifted his arms then curled around the branches of the tree behind him, tight enough to bruise.

Ardyn gave Noctis a lascivious smirk, and put his hands on his hips.

Noctis squirmed, twisting his hips from side to side to shuck off Ardyn's hands. "Let go of me!"

Ardyn let out a single, low chuckle, then leaned in and pressed his lips to Noctis'.

Noctis squeaked and froze. He breathed through his nose in shallow, quick gasps. His entire body was so tense it trembled, but between the dark ropes and Ardyn's hands, he couldn't move.

As Ardyn pulled away, a tear made its way down Noctis' cheek.

"Stop. Please."

Ardyn stayed silent and dragged his hands further down.

Noctis keened, pulling against his bonds, to no avail.

Ardyn brushed over him, moving his palm in just the right way to make him react.

"Ardyn…"

Ardyn chuckled, and Noctis' lips curled in disgust.

More tears flowed down Noctis' face and his breathing deepened, but Ardyn didn't stop until he had his full attention.

Ardyn brought his fingers to Noctis' zip and pulled him free. Noctis gasped, and Ardyn smirked.

Then he dropped to his knees.

"N-no…"

Ardyn ran his tongue along him: a slow and teasing motion. Noctis locked his jaw and stared straight ahead into the dungeon, anywhere but down at Ardyn. Yet, try as he might, he couldn't stop his body from reacting to Ardyn's ministrations. He spluttered, and then Ardyn took him in his mouth.

Noctis whimpered. His breathing was quick and shallow, and in turn with Ardyn's movements. He curled his hands into fists and then loosened them again, and tried to focus on that rather than what was happening below him. It proved too difficult to ignore, however, and as the feeling intensified, he let out a sob, and then another, until he cried out with a shudder.

Ardyn didn't release him until he was soft and clean. Then he stood, returned him to his clothes, and smirked.

Ardyn's distorted face was the last thing he saw before the world faded into darkness.

Noctis woke with a gasp. He sat bolt upright in the tent, and saw that he was alone. Beyond the canvas, the sun was shining.

He held his arms out in front of him, and pulled his sleeves back. They were unmarked and clean. He tried to slow his breathing.

When he left the tent, he was faced with a familiar scene: Ignis was sorting out breakfast, Gladiolus was engrossed in his book, and Prompto was playing on his phone.

"Hey, guys," Noctis mumbled as he sat down.

"Hey, man." Prompto shot him a smile, then turned back to his phone.

Noctis cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, uh… Did any of you guys… hear anything last night?"

Ignis turned from the stove. Gladiolus looked up from his book. Prompto looked up from his phone.

"Anything like what?" Ignis asked, his voice slow.

Noctis shrugged. "Anything. Anything out of the ordinary."

"No," Gladiolus said. "I slept like a log last night."

Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose. "I must admit, so did I."

"Me three," Prompto added.

Noctis sat back in his chair and let out a huff.

"Did you hear something, Noctis?" Ignis asked.

Noctis shook his head. "I guess it was a dream."

He rubbed his wrist; it didn't hurt.

"Well at least if you were dreaming, then you were sleeping." Ignis turned back to the stove.

"Yeah, you certainly look like you need it." Gladiolus turned back to his book.

Noctis furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

Prompto let out a snigger, and Noctis whipped around to face him.

Prompto jolted back, and held up his hands in surrender. "Whoa, dude. It's just… your eyes look a little red is all."

Gladiolus snorted. "A little? Looks like he's been crying."

Ignis turned back to Noctis. "You haven't been having nightmares again, have you?"

Noctis gulped, and raised his fingers to his cheek. The skin beneath his eyes was rough and tender – like he'd been crying.

"No. No I haven't."


End file.
